<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lust by Alicexoxo20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883379">Lust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicexoxo20/pseuds/Alicexoxo20'>Alicexoxo20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vikings (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:09:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicexoxo20/pseuds/Alicexoxo20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a slave from Kattegat and during a feast you get noticed by a certain young price who can't seem to get his eyes off you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hvitserk (Vikings)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One of my short Hvitserk one-shots that spontaneously came to my head this morning.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lust</p><p> </p><p>Being a slave in Kattegat wasn't as bad as people would think. Your mother was one of them and naturally you became one yourself. You had a lot of friends that shared secrets with you, no one treated you badly and sometimes you even got to attend a real viking feast after a successful raid. Today was that day. All the warriors came back from a raid in Wessex and they were very content with the results, meaning they let all the town folk attend their feast. You were sitting in the Great Hall by the table where all the other thralls sat and you were quietly chatting with your friend Astrid. From time to time someone asked for a refill of ale but you didn't complain. " I'm fortunate enough to be enjoying the delicious feast", you thought to yourself. The music was beautiful, food was as good as you could ever get and you even drank a few sips of ale. " He hasn't stopped staring at you ever since you sat down at the table", Astrid whispered in your ear. You turned to look at her with a questioning expression. " The Prince", she added. You tried to slowly and as discreetly as you could turn to look in the direction of the high table where all of King Ragnar's family sat. His sons were all deep in a conversation with each other, already clearly affected by the ale. All of them except one... Prince Hvitserk. This particular son of Ragnar has caught your eye more than once, awaking feelings that you never thought you had in yourself. He was known for sleeping with almost every girl in Kattegat but you never thought he would ever pay attention to you. However when you looked in his direction you realized Astrid wasn't lying. The Prince was shamelessly staring at you, undressing you with his eyes. When you locked eyes his intense gaze made you feel unnatural warmth in your belly so you quickly looked away, cheeks flaming red. " I know you've had your eye on him for a while now", Astrid started whispering to your ear again. " And remember... he always gets what he wants", she added. You looked at her and just as you were about to say something a viking warrior came to you. " Slave", he spoke with a deep voice " We need more ale. Go get some from the basement". You quickly got up, bowing your head and went outside to bring it. What you didn't notice was a certain young Prince slowly trailing after you.</p>
<hr/><p>The weather wasn't in your favor. A cold rainy night definitely wouldn't help you with carrying heavy barrels of ale which easily become slippery when it rains. As you were walking towards the basement you had to pass a barn which was always open and dark. You weren't the bravest person alive so it always made you kinda anxious. Just as you almost passed it a hand covered your mouth harshly and dragged you into the barn. You tried to scream but the person was too strong. Suddenly you were pushed against a cold wall and you saw Prince Hvitserk standing very close to you, still having his hand over your mouth, much gentler now. " Shh shh it's me, I won't hurt you", he said. You quickly became quiet and he slowly removed his hand from your mouth. There was one torch hanging next to you so you could see his face clearly, captivated by how handsome he was. It was the first time you saw him that close. You quickly looked down, intimidated by his gaze. " Prince Hvitserk, I... did you need something from me?", you asked innocently. He smirked, endeared by your gentle nature. He never went for the innocent ones but something in you captivated him and he couldn't look away. " Yes...you", he answered greedily. You gasped but before you could react he pressed you against the wall and connected your lips. You've only been kissed once in your life but it was nothing compared to what you were experiencing right now. Hvitserk was making you feel better than you ever felt only with his kisses but when you felt his tongue entering and exploring your mouth you let out a loud moan which made him smile through the kiss and he pulled away, giving you a small kitten lick and pressing his forehead to yours. You had your arms around his neck, playing with his braids shyly. "Prince-", you started but he cut you off quickly. " Call me Hvitserk", he said and then you looked into his eyes and in that moment you were gone, his. " Hvitserk... I've never...", he seemed to quickly get what you meant and smiled. " It's okay, I'll try to control myself", he said and kissed you again. You kissed back as greedily as him and you felt him slowly drag his hands down until they landed on your ass and squeezed gently. You let out a sigh and tugged at his braids which made him growl and stop the kiss. " If you do it again I won't be able to", you smiled and tugged harder. Hvitserk looked at you with eyes almost feral and suddenly he lifted you up by your waist, pinning you to the wall even more. You gasped and wrapped your legs around him, your eyes hazy with lust and excitement. Without any warning he ripped open your dress and dove into your cleavage. You let out a loud moan as he started licking and playing with your sensitive nipples. That's when you felt his hand slowly drifting into your underwear, cupping your already wet womanhood. He left your breasts and smirked at you " So wet for me, huh?" you were panting and only nodded grabbing him for another kiss while trying to undress him. He quickly did it himself leaving him, and also you, completely naked. He lifted you up again while you kissed and tugged on his braids again. He growled like and animal and pinning your head to the wall he grabbed you throat making you whimper. He was a hungry wolf and you were his prey. " Are you ready?", he asked and u nodded although you were a bit scared of the pain other slaves have told you about. But then Hvitserk started sucking and biting on your neck which made you relaxed again. Suddenly you felt his tip teasing your entrance and slowly he started pushing. You hissed in pain but he quickly kissed your forehead and mumbled a quiet "sorry". You didn't expect that gentleness from him but it made you feel safe being in his arms. After a while he was fully in waiting for your signal to move. You started feeling something more than pain and began moving your hips to let him know you're okay. He took both of your hands and pinned them above your head with one hand while slowly thrusting. You didn't know such a pleasure existed and you felt your eyes almost roll to the back of your head as he started losing control and thrusting more rapidly. The little grunts he made in your ear was making you even more aroused and you started moaning loudly, not caring about someone hearing you. Hvitserk was fucking you properly now and you loved every second of it. After a few minutes of you being on cloud nine you felt his thrusts getting sloppier and second later he growled loudly in your ear and you felt his seed filling you up which made you cum right after. You let a loud moan as you came and you could swear you saw starts. Hvitserk buried his face in the crook of your neck giving you two more lazy thrusts before putting you on the ground and pulling out. You were still holding his neck trying to keep balance and he led you somwhere else and made you lay on hay, him being right next to you. The Prince wrapped his arm around you as you laid on his chest, both of you panting. You felt amazing just laying there with him and just for a while you could pretend that you weren't  just another slave he would fuck and leave but someone he cared about. After you both got your breathing under control again he kissed your forehead and whispered in your ear "I still have to show you my magic tongue love"...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>